Repercussions: The Day I Realized
by Damien J. Frost
Summary: When Pansy announces the truth about Ginny to the entire school, what is Luna to do but be there for her?


**_The Day I Realized_**

_A Repercussions Side Story_

_by Damien J. Frost_

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter,_ and all items associated with, are property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., et al. There is no profit being gained from the content of this story and it is to be used solely for private entertainment purposes. The plot is the intellectual property of the writer. No parts of this story are to be duplicated or posted elsewhere without the expressed permission of the author.

This story is rated "M" or "R" by the guidelines of the fansite on which it is posted and contains Adult Content, Adult Language, Nudity, and Strong Sexual Content. Do not read if you are under the age of 17. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

You know, I don't remember when it started, but I do know when I realized it. 

I was five when I first met her. I think she had already turned six, but that's not important.

We were kind of friends of circumstance; being the only two witches of the same age in a small town will do that.

Her mother died when I was nine – right in front of her too. She was working on a spell or a potion – I don't really remember – when it went wrong.

I cried the first time she told me about it.

I still cry whenever I think about it.

Her dad brought her over that day. I had met him before, and I remember laughing at his stories and at his funny faces.

It still boggles my mind how she could think his stories are real, even when he obviously knew they weren't.

But that day, there were no faces, no stories. I barely remember her mother, now. They were a family of dreamers, all of them. Her mother told me once, when I was too little to know better, that she visited the moon once, and every night in her dreams she would try to get back there.

When her mother died, I don't think she cried. She just smiled at me and said "Now she can visit the moon whenever she wants."

She was never really the same after that. She began reading everything she could get her hands on. Fairy tales, science books, magical theory; you name it she absorbed it. The only problem was she believed it all, too.

Especially the fairy tales.

I sometimes think her father started The Quibbler just to appease her overactive imagination. She would hand him stories to 'research' and he would have one of his friends write something about it.

I think, after a while, he started to believe the stories, too.

But, right, life story aside. I was talking about the day I realized it. I had known I was a little different most of my life. While my mother tried to get me to act like 'other girls' my age, I preferred wrestling in the yard with my brothers to the dolls and dresses she tried to get me to play with.

I was born a tomboy, and I'll die a tomboy.

Of course, if the occasion calls for it I still like looking good in a nice dress.

I'm still a girl, after all, no matter how much of a tomboy I may be.

_Anyway_, I had just been outed. If you don't know what I'm talking about, let me fill you in on the horrendous event.

It was lunchtime and I was sitting with Colin, who was complaining about Blaise (as usual). You know, "Slimy bugger this, slimy bugger that. Don't know _why_ I put up with him." I'm talking the whole nine yards.

Right, so we're talking when suddenly the Hall goes quiet.

Not a good sign.

I look up to see what's going on and none other than that cow Pansy Parkinson is standing at the front of the Hall, gaining everyone's attention. (She's very good at this – years of practice)

With the hectic week that it had been, no one was quite sure what she was up to, but everyone was a little wary.

However, when I looked up at her she was staring straight at me, a cold gleam in her eyes.

I took a sudden gulp, and wished I could have been somewhere else.

When the hall had their utterly short attention spans centered on her, she said that she had an announcement to make.

"You know," she started, her voice sweet saccharine. "I came upon a _very _interesting tidbit the other day. I think we should all applaud the fact that Ginny Weasley has finally gotten over her little crush on the Boy-Who-Lived." She grinned maliciously at this point as a few Slytherins obliged her, and I gulped, even more nervous than before. "Becasue, after all this time pining away in hero worship, it has come to my attention that little Ginny Weasley fancies _girls._"

An odd sort of silence settled over the hall after the end of Pansy's proclamation, but it didn't take long for theHall to erupt in gasps, whispers and finger-pointing as I ran from it in tears.

I later found out that Pansy had gotten the information from Blaise Zabini for a tidy sum. I don't know how he found out, but I still haven't forgiven him for it.

I suppose I should. It has been a few years.

_Anyway_, as I ran out of the hall, I guess she was standing at the door, and I ran right by her.

I ran down to the dungeons and hid myself in the Potions classroom.

He would never admit it, but just after Malfoy, I think I was Snape's favorite student.

What can I say? Potions is like cooking (one of the ahem girly ahem things I like to do). A lot of precision and concentration and you'll end up with a masterpiece. A small mistake and you'll end up with crap.

Tangents are bad, evil things.

Right, so, after about fifteen minutes of bawling, Snape walks in. My eyes are all bloodshot, my cheeks are blotchy and in strolls the most unpleasant man in school.

Terrific.

He kind of surprised me, though.

"Ms. Weasley," he said, sounding as stern as he possibly could (which is a lot, in case you're wondering). "This is _my_ Potions classroom, not the girl's lavatory. So, unless you would like the pleasure of my company, I suggest you go speak with the young lady who is waiting outside for you."

What can I say? It's about as sensitive as the man gets.

My thoughts immediately went to Hermione. I mean, Merlin knows I've been crushing on her since I was thirteen. I figured hearing I was gay (which I was only halfway there, there were still a few guys I liked) made her realize she was too.

Come on. I was a teenager; I was allowed to think stupid things when I was upset.

Needless to say, it wasn't Hermione.

It was her. (If you haven't figured out who 'her' is yet, then you are really dense)

She was just standing there, smiling at me.

Now, I've learned something in my years of knowing her. Her smile tends to unsettle most people. I've even heard people say they're more comfortable around Malfoy than her.

And that's saying something.

But, for me, it's always had the opposite effect. Whenever I see her smile at me, I feel instantly comforted. It's just… it seems like no matter how bad things get, she'll just smile and get through it.

When I walked out and saw her, she just opened her arms and I collapsed into them. She led me away from the prying eyes of those few that were wandering the halls and into one of the empty classrooms nearby.

We must have been there forever. I was just crying my eyes out, and she just stroked my hair, holding me like the baby I felt like.

Now, I realize there are worse things in the world than what happened to me, but I felt like the world was ending.

After I had finally finished crying, I sat up, looked at the ground, and mumbled thanks.

"That's what I'm here for."

Seriously, she said that.

I just looked at her and broke into a smile.

Next thing I know, she's kissing me. I teased her later about taking advantage of a vulnerable girl.

And she kisses just like you would expect. Lazy and beautiful. Taking her time to make sure she got it just right before pulling away.

I was speechless.

But that didn't mean I couldn't return the favor.

I mean, please. She had just kissed me was sitting there looking all innocent like this was an everyday occurrence.

So, I pulled her face to mine and kissed her.

A few minutes later, she got up and locked the door to the classroom.

I don't need to tell you what happened after that.

Seriously, I'm not going to.

All right, you pulled my leg.

She walked back over to me and started to undo the buttons on my robe.

I told her we shouldn't. Not here, at lest.

But, she just smiled at me in her dreamy little way and kept on keepin' on.

Before I knew it, we were kissing again and I was fumbling with her robes.

After I finally got it off of her, she started on my shirt. It was one of Ron's old ones. And Bill's before that.

Right, you don't care.

As each button came undone, she kissed every bit of skin that was exposed.

I felt like I was on fire.

When my shirt came off, she kissed my stomach and I let out a gasp as she slid her tongue across my navel.

Merlin, that felt good.

She reached behind me with one hand and deftly unhooked my bra.

I was amazed. I mean, I've been doing it for years and I still have to use two hands

My amazement was short-lived however, because when her mouth captured my nipple… oh, man, that was heaven.

I wanted to taste her, though. So, while she was giving me her full attention, I undid the buttons on her blouse as quickly as I could.

There's still a few buttons missing.

Before I had the chance to, she reached back and undid her bra. She stood up, then, and slid her skirt down too.

I took advantage and attacked.

Running my mouth all over her body, she moaned my name and her fingers twined their way into my hair.

I think this is the most focused she's been on anything in years.

She slowly pushed me down onto the cold floor of the classroom and lay on top of me, my nipples sending electricity through me where they touched hers.

A shiver pleasantly ran down my spine as she kissed me.

Then, suddenly, my breath caught as her hand plummeted downwards.

In seconds, she had me panting her name. I saw her lazy smile through half-lidded eyes and couldn't help but think, she's never in a hurry to do anything.

But, as if she suddenly wanted to prove me wrong, she picked up speed. Her fingers were delving into me and… oh, Merlin was it good.

Soon, I was screaming her name as I clenched around her fingers.

She silenced me quickly with another lazy kiss. I couldn't help but smile into it. I was just what I needed after an orgasm like that.

It was like a nice calming presence reminding me that we had all night.

But, it was my turn, now.

I broke the kiss gently and touched my forehead to hers as I pushed her off me and onto the ground.

I started as she had, slowly running my tongue over her body. Lazily, I circled her nipple with my finger until she pushed her chest forward slightly, indicating that she needed more.

I smiled as evilly as I could manage and withdrew completely, earning a whimper of protest from her.

She raised her head slightly and looked at me, pleading.

I was slightly surprised – her normally wide-open eyes were near-closed and burned with a hunger I had no right to deny her.

So, with a gentle caress of her skin, I ran my hand from her shoulder down along her breast – stopping shortly to tease her nipples, of course – and down to the waistline of her panties.

I tugged lightly and she arched her back, allowing me to slide them down her beautiful legs.

After discarding her final, unneeded article of clothing, I sat back for a moment and took in the vision before me.

Her legs weren't long, seeing as how she was vertically challenged, but they were slender and oh so gorgeous.

She had an hourglass figure that she purposely hid under her robes.

She told me once that she wears baggy clothing because "I have better things to do than worry about the silly little fantasies of boys."

The silly little fantasies of girls, on the other hand…

I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Her mound was a lighter blonde than the rest of her hair, and was trimmed carefully.

Her breasts were perfect. A little larger than palm-sized and just … perfect.

And her face. For the first time I could remember, her lips weren't dry and cracked. They weren't the full, pouty ones you see on models, either.

But, boy, were they kissable.

Her dirty blonde hair was fanned out beneath her head and her eyes danced with a happiness I had not seen there in years.

"You are so beautiful." I couldn't help but say it, to whisper it as I leaned in to kiss her.

When I pulled away and started tracing my way back down her body again, I heard her soft reply.

"If only you could see what I see now."

I stopped my trail downwards for a moment and looked at her. There was a strange light sparkling in her eye that I couldn't place.

"Don't stop," she whispered, and so I continued my journey until my face rested between her legs.

My tongue darted out, tasting her. It was salty, but so good. As I made another trip into her folds, she took a deep breath and held it, letting it out in short, shuttering gasps.

That's when I dove in whole-heartedly. Soon her hands were tangled in my hair and she was crying my name over and over again, faster and faster as she neared the edge.

When my fingers started playing with the little nub that was poking out at me, she lost it.

She moaned my name softly and her body started trembling as her orgasm came and went.

Afterwards, we laid there for a time, wrapped in each other, our robes covering us like makeshift blankets, not really caring if Voldemort himself walked in on us.

After a while, there was a knock at the door. I was too tired to scramble for my clothes, and apparently so was she.

"Yes?" I asked weakly.

"If you two are quite done in there, I will inform you that you have lost 50 points for each of your houses and will be serving separate detentions during the next Hogsmeade weekend," Snape's voice rang through the door.

If I thought the man was capable of it, I would have sworn he was smiling.

Pervert.

"Yes, Professor," she answered him as she snuggled closer to me. "But, I'm not quite sure we're done in here."

"75 points then, and you will be the ones to inform your Heads of House as to where all the points went when you are."

I heard him stomp off and had to stifle a laugh at her response.

She just closed her eyes and fell asleep there, in my arms on the floor of an unused classroom in the dungeons.

And that's when I realized I didn't want her to be anywhere else.

… Except for the floor of the abandoned classroom part.


End file.
